Just Like The Song
by raybansanddietcoke
Summary: Future! Klaine. It's Blaine's birthday, and Kurt has a bit more of a surprise planned than just a cake.


**This is just a short little fic I wrote for Kyrsten, because it's her birthday today and I love you a lot and you're so amazing and yes I love you. Happy birthday angel, I hope you had a fun one! **

**As for the rest of you, I guess it's just a filler if you're reading Give Me Love, because I haven't even started writing the third chapter yet- I'm so sorry! But thank you for all of the great feedback, you're all wonderful people. **

**Happy birthday Kyrsten!**

* * *

"Kurt, I know what the surprise is, we've been doing this for four years now," Blaine laughed, tilting his head back a little in an attempt to see out of the blindfold.

"Hey, no peeking mister!" Kurt scolded jokingly, putting his hands over Blaine's eyes.

It was Blaine's twentieth birthday, and just like every year since they'd met, it was time for Kurt's 'surprise'. In actual fact, it was the same every year; bowties. Kurt would buy however old Blaine was with bowties. Last year, he had bought nineteen and placed them around his apartment for Blaine to find, the last being a simple, sleek, black one, placed on the pillow of the bed- it had never been worn with any clothes, and only when it was gone dark.

Each year they were presented in a different way, which was the most exciting part seeing as Kurt was so imaginative.

"Okay, okay, I promise I'm not looking," Blaine grinned as he held Kurt's hand, being guided around their apartment. Kurt didn't reply, but Blaine could almost hear him rolling his eyes fondly.

They stopped walking, and Blaine instantly knew they were in their living room because he could hear the noisy, traffic filled streets outside. "Sit," Kurt instructed, tugging Blaine's hand down a little to make him do as he'd said.

Blaine reached out blindly for a chair but stopped when he heard Kurt giggling. "What? What's so funny?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that the chair was right behind him.

"All you have to do is sit down baby," he chuckled as Blaine's cheeks turned a slight pink. He sat wordlessly, a grin plastered across his face in anticipation.

"I don't know if you're going to like it," Kurt's voice was coming from in front of him now.

"Of course I am," Blaine smiled warmly.

"But you might not, it's not really creative and it might be too soon and it's totally okay not to like it because I won't be offended and I will still love you," Kurt babbled breathlessly.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? Of course I'm going to love you, and of course I'm going to like it," Blaine reassured, a smile tugging at his lips because he couldn't help but adore the way Kurt panicked.

"Okay, I, yes, let's get on with it," Kurt murmured quietly. Blaine was a little confused; a birthday present was supposed to be good, right? So why was Kurt so nervous?

He heard Kurt shuffling about, probably adding the final touches. There was a brief moment of silence then-

"You can take off your blindfold now."

Blaine eagerly did as he was told, happy to free his eyes of darkness.

Kurt was standing facing him, wringing his hands nervously at the hem of his tailored jacket.

Blaine's hands instantly flew to cover his mouth, his golden-brown eyes widening greatly. "Kurt... is this what I think it is?" he whispered quietly, feeling his eyes start to well up with hot tears.

On the floor in front of him was a circle of nineteen bowties, each one of a different and intricate design. They were made of several materials, simple cotton, thick silk, rich felt, a large variety, yet having one thing in common; they were all beautiful.

However, it wasn't the bowties that Blaine was staring at, his lips parted, quivering, his eyes wide. It was the small box placed neatly in the centre of the circle.

Blaine would have recognized the box anywhere. It was red, and the corners which had been smooth and straight, had now become battered with age. He distinctly remembered what had originally been inside the box- mostly because he had been up all night making it, but definitely because it had been the first time he and Kurt had ever spoken for hours about their future, and how they really felt about each other. He remembered how they had found an empty classroom and stayed there until lunchtime, when they went excitedly to Blaine's house to do a little less talking and a little more... screaming.

Blaine smiled at the memory, before realizing his current situation. Because inside that box was a ring.

He looked up from the box at Kurt, who was now kneeling on one knee at the edge of the bowtie circle, biting his lip a little while smiling, his eyes becoming watery. He reached for the box, snapping it open daintily with his slender fingers.

"Three years ago, you proposed to me with this very same box, but you didn't propose a marriage, you proposed a promise. You promised to always love me. To defend me even if you knew I'm wrong. To surprise me. To pick up my call no matter what you're doing. To bake me cookies at least twice a year and to kiss me whenever and wherever I want. But mostly, you promised to make sure that I always remember how perfectly imperfect I am. And you kept every single part of that promise, sometimes without even knowing it." Kurt paused to study Blaine's reaction. Both of them had shiny tears making pathways down their cheeks, accompanied with a small, watery smile. Kurt took a deep breath and continued, still holding out the box in the palm of his hand.

"I love you. You taught me that it's okay to be me, and it's okay to be different and to show everyone that you're the man I love. You complete me, mentally, emotionally, physically," Kurt allowed himself a small smile as Blaine chuckled, and then finally finished the proposal.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, do you want to become my husband, so I can fulfill those promises in return, forever and always?"

Blaine's breath was stuttered, his lip wavering. He sucked in a large amount of air before replying happily, "Of course I do."

They grinned simultaneously, neither of them saying anything, instead both leaping up, their lips crashing together, still wet from tears. Blaine wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt's neck, who in turn had his hands scrunched in the familiar cotton of Blaine's shirt.

They pulled apart briefly, only for Kurt to instantly nuzzle his nose into Blaine's neck.

"I love you so much," Blaine murmured, hugging onto Kurt tightly.

"I love you too." There was another moment of silence as they smiled into each other, before Blaine interrupted.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry to mess things up, but there's only nineteen bowties, and I'm twenty years old today," Blaine pointed out, causing Kurt to pull back from him, a large smile on his face.

"You're not messing things up- there are twenty bowties... you just don't wear all of them around your neck," he smiled slyly.

Blaine's jaw dropped a little, his eyes becoming like saucers. "Oh my god, did you get me a cock ring in the shape of a bowtie?" he asked, deadly serious, and completely oblivious.

Kurt laughed loudly, placing his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. "No! But remind me to put that on your Christmas list, if that's what you want," he chuckled, "But you are kind of right, the twentieth bowtie is a ring, just a different kind of ring," he cocked his eyebrows towards the end, hoping Blaine would realize what he meant.

"Oh, the engagement ring!" Blaine cried, his eyes lighting up. Kurt shook his head lovingly as he held out the open box to show Blaine what was inside.

Blaine gasped. The ring was beautiful; it was a thin band of pearl-silver, with bowtie on top in place of a jewel. It was encrusted with small diamonds that glimmered in the light, and in the middle was one, larger diamond.

"Kurt, that's... I don't even have the words," Blaine whispered, reaching out a little but then retracting his hand as if he were afraid to touch it.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt smiled, delicately taking the ring from the old box. Blaine silently held out his left hand and they both watched as Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger.

They both looked at it, and then at one another. Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran his thumb along the ring.

They intertwined their fingers, and Kurt wordlessly brought their joined hands to his chest. Brilliant golden eyes met sapphire blue ones, both minds thinking the same thing.

One hand, one heart.

Forever.

* * *

**Okay yes I know the ending was terrible but I was on a time limit which I can't do so please forgive me! Thank you for taking the time to read this! **


End file.
